


Choices

by usedupshiver



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Things aren't as bad as they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like Tony Stark always makes the wrong choices in life. So Loki takes them all away from him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/gifts).



> (So, this is my birthday gift for two of my favourite people - Iswyn, and Tony Stark - who both manage to make me happy on pretty much a daily basis. All the love!)

Forty fucking five. 

How had he even lived to be this old? Tony was prepared to think at least the last seven years had been a dream, since somewhere around the moment bullets started flying around his ears in Afghanistan. He was still waiting to wake up, most days.

And yet there it was. Forty five.

Forty five years just littered with choices that always seemed to end him up somewhere worse than where he'd started. Even when he had the best intentions imaginable. Even when he really fucking _tried_ to get it right. Still, there was always something going wrong, for the world, for those he loved, or – most often of all it seemed – for himself. At least he wasn't actively dying (at the moment), but given that he was sitting in his mansion in Malibu - rebuilt, in a new location, since he wasn't a _complete_ idiot - in oil-stained jeans and a worn t-shirt, sipping scotch and staring at the darkening ocean, all alone on his own damn birthday, something had obviously gone wrong somewhere. This wasn't what he'd planned, at all.

There should have been a party. There was usually a party. A big, roaring one where Tony would have the excuse of another year survived to act like an ass. Foolproof. But it just wasn't the same without all the others around, and they were all busy these days.

Yeah, well, at least there should have been _someone_. That special someone to share miserable nights like this with. Wasn't there supposed to be?

It was right in that moment, when he didn't think it could get much worse, that the lights in the mansion flickered and died, the power completely cut. Tony blinked at the ceiling, putting his glass aside, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning quickly, he got a glimpse of a silhouette he remembered all too well, even though he hadn't seen it in years. Wide shoulders and curved horns and the ocean wind rippling in a cape...

Tony just had the time to shoot up to his feet, ready to back away and run for a suit, when the world flashed green and then it was all gone.

* * *

What with the whole ”being Tony Stark” thing, he had way more experience waking up from unconsciousness than any normal, sane person whould have. A blatant disregard for common sense, lab safety and self-preservation, paired with a weakness for heavy drinking and self-destructive tendencies will do things like that to a man. So by now he knew what it was usually like. And it wasn't usually like this. It tended to be more painful. Right now there was no part of him that actually _hurt_ ; not even his head, and that was new.

That didn't mean he was comfortable, though. Fuck no! There was a whole laundry list of discomforts, and before he even forced his eyes open he could recognize most of them.

He wasn't lying down, for one, although the soft surface under him hinted at a bed. He was on his knees, held up by restraints fastened tightly around his wrists, leather ones by the feel of them when he twisted his hands a little. Leather and really sturdy. The fact his wrists didn't hurt too bad yet, that his hands weren't numb from the blood flow cut off by his own weight, told him he hadn't been stuck here for very long. Tony knew that the discomfort turning to actually pain wasn't far off, though, so he shifted a bit higher up on his knees to take some weight off his wrists and -

_Fuck!_

\- sucked in a shocked gasp through his nose.

Okay, so _that_ was a plug up his ass. Definitely. One placed exactly right to make sure it rubbed against his prostate with even the slightest movement. Which kind of helped explain the soreness in the same area... At least the soreness wasn't as bad as it could have been, given the size the thing had to be to press on his insides like that. Somehow that was less of a comfort than it should have been - if he hadn't been all torn open from the start, there had to be worse things coming.

Tony swallowed and continued to take in what his nerves told him, and became pretty sure he was stark naked. (Nope, that joke was never getting old. Even though he definitely wasn't laughing at the moment.)

The moste tangible reason for that lack of laughter – and the reason his breathing was puffing through his nose as it was now starting to speed up – was that there was something in his mouth, too. With the way his jaw felt stiff from being held open, and the raw taste and smell of rubber, it wasn't exactly a shock when his dry tongue found a smooth, round thing between his teeth. Gag. Well wasn't this just perfect?

Tony finally opened his eyes. His heart was beating increasingly harder and faster, he could feel how cold and clammy his hands were when he clenched them into useless fists, and he just had to see where he'd been taken. How bad this really was. What he saw didn't help him much, though. He was on a bed, just like he'd thought, one with black linens, and a high headboard made out of heavy, dark wood. That's what his wrists were fastened to, but when he glanced up he couldn't figure out how, exactly. The leather cuffs around them seemed just stuck there. On their own. As if by... (fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ) ...magic.

Throwing quick, slightly panicked glances around the room gave him an impression of bare walls, painted black. No furniture. No windows. No... door? He twisted his head around so much his neck hurt in an effort to see behind himself without moving his body below the waist, but no, there was no sign of a way in or out of the room, anywhere.

This was really bad. So fucking bad.

Knowing it was useless before he even tried, Tony still pulled at the cuffs. All that happened was that they started chafing at his skin. There was no give at all in whatever was holding them to the wooden surface.

Fear and a growing anger were flooding his muscles with adrenaline, making his thighs almost painfully tense and his arms strain against the cuffs some more, white sparks showing at his peripheral vision.

”That's enough foolishness, Stark.”

The velvety voice, speaking so suddenly in the previously empty room, made Tony twitch and turn in surprise before he could think better of it, and when his eyes fell on Loki, standing by the foot of the bed, he also heard himself give a heated, guttural groan at what the plug was doing inside him. And that was so far from okay it wasn't even in the same universe.

”Ah, I hear you are delighted to see me, at least.” Loki's lips curled up in a pleased smile. He was out of the heavy battle armour Tony had recognized earlier and was now wearing some more casual-looking asgardian outfit. Sure, why not? No use wearing all that stuff when his enemy was already tied up, naked and helpless.

The anger flickered to life for real. _”Uh on oh ah ich!”_ Yeah, insulting someone through a ballgag isn't the most dignified thing imaginable, but what the hell else was he supposed to do?

Hushing him, Loki shook his head as he started walking closer along the side of the bed. ”And here I had thought gagging you would stop that mouth of yours from getting you into even more trouble than you already are. But it just seems made to destroy you, doesn't it?”

Tony settled for biting his gag and glaring, trying to slow his breathing, not giving away how many miles out of his comfort zone this really was.

”Better.” Loki tilted his head, stopping where he could stare right down into Tony's eyes. ”Not that I gagged you to keep you quiet. You could scream your throat bloody and no-one would hear you in here. It's just to let you know that nothing you could say would make a difference. You have no choice here, really. Anything you could do – beg, bargain, reason, threaten... It would all be irrelevant.”

In some small way, that was a relief. If he had no choice, he couldn't fuck up. The only option was to survive whatever was to come, and deal with anything else later.

Loki was frowning at him now. ”That glare of yours won't do, however. I was really hoping for something a bit more... submissive.”

_Then you kidnapped the wrong guy, asshole!_ , Tony didn't even try to say. But he suspected his dark eyes were giving the message away even through his silence.

”Yes, I can tell this will take some work.” Loki did sound like he was answering the unspoken words. And he didn't sound displeased. ”But then, we have all night.”

By the end of that last statement Tony noticed a twisting movement in Loki's hands and when he turned his head to really look, there was a riding crop resting like a black line across his white palms. He startled at the sight, couldn't help it, and again the plug made him make a noise he could barely believe. A blush heated his face, before another look at the crop made his cheeks turn pale.

The thought _this isn't happening_ barely had time to pass through his frantic mind before it _was_ happening. Loki turned on the spot, raised his arm and the crop burned a sharp streak of stinging pain across his ass, close to the creases at the top of his thighs. He sucked in a gasp through his nose and let it out in another garbled, muted string of curses turned to a mess of vowels. Loki didn't bother giving a response; he just placed another strike along the tops of his thighs, an couple of inches below the first one. Tony gave a wordless shout at the new burn, even worse than the first, while the first sting was turning to a dull ache.

When the crop landed for the third time it was right across his ass, which meant it also hit the base of the plug along with his skin. This time his gasp just turned to a hiss as he saw stars.

Tony felt his cock give a twitch and come to life, against all reason. This embarrassing fact wasn't lost on Loki, who gave a wicked little chuckle before he just went right ahead with the crop, searing lines across his backside, every third strike or so hitting the plug as well, making it a completely different kind of torture than just pain, rubbing the humiliation in. Thoroughly. And the helplessness at Loki turning Tony's own body and its reflexes against him. Because every time he tried to move away, pulling at the cuffs and almost trying to climb up the headboard in his efforts to escape the abuse, the plug just moved more.

It couldn't have gone on more than a few minutes, but the force of the strikes and the effects of the plug had him screaming and drooling around the gag in seconds, and by the time he distantly became aware that it was already over, he was a sobbing mess, clawing against the wood under his hands and so achingly hard he thought he might cum if Loki just looked close enough at his cock.

Strong fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck and forced his head back and to the side, until he was blinking away tears to see Loki's smirking face clearly. Wide-eyed, he tried to get another wordless message across then, pleading for mercy.

”That's more like it, Stark.” The pale smirk just pulled higher, shaping curved lines in Loki's left cheek. ”I didn't think making you cry would be that easy. Mighty hero.” With a little snort he let Tony's head go with a flick of his wrist, dropping it down between his restrained arms again, and then his hand moved down along Tony's spine, over tense, trembling muscles to his heated, sore ass. ”But a few tears aren't going to satisfy me.”

The long fingers squeezed a cheek just to make Tony whimper and try to move away - which made him hiss as the plug moved. Then Loki gave the plug a very deliberate tap with his fingers, and Tony gave another one of those barely human groans. He just couldn't stop it. So Loki did it again, obviously. Then the man placed an arm under his hips – making sure to avoid his by now most likely leaking cock – and held Tony so steady he couldn't even flinch, before pulling at the plug a little, just creating teasing tension, then letting it sink back in, hitting just the right spot to make Tony drool out more curses.

After that Loki didn't even let up long enough for Tony to catch his breath. He just pulled the plug back far enough that the very widest part was right at the rim, stretching Tony as much as the thing possibly could, and then held it there. Fuck, it really was huge... The sensation was overwhelming, the burn making him try to buck, get away, but Loki's arm around his hip was keeping him locked in place. Tony couldn't move an inch, back or forward. He howled past the gag, pulling at the cuffs, feet trying to find purchase against the by now hopelessly rumpled sheets.

Again came that evil little laugh from Loki. ”Such a pointless struggle, Stark.”

And it was. Of course it was. Tony knew it. But did the bastard have to rub it in his face?

”Then again, I so enjoy watching you fight.”

Seemingly contrary to his words, Loki followed that disturbing statement by slowly dragging the plug the rest of the way out of him. Making Tony slump in boneless relief over the arm still holding him up by the hip.

Was it over? Please, let it be over.

Who was he kidding? It wasn't over by a long shot, and Tony knew that already. Even before Loki started talking again.

”I suppose I could ask you to pretend you enjoy it instead, but no, I prefer it like this.” He could actually _hear_ the wicked grin in Loki's voice. ”Fighting back is more true to your nature, I think.”

And then Tony figured out _exactly_ how right he was about it not being over. Because then he felt Loki's suddenly naked thighs against his, large hands settling flat against his ass, thumbs digging into the sore flesh to spread him open, making room for what was unmistakeably the hot, slick tip of Loki's cock. The sensation made Tony flinch and throw his head back, growling out more garbled curses and threats as he tried to squirm away, desperately enough that he was probably giving himself bruises were Loki was holding him still. Chafed his cuffed wrists worse than ever and didn't even feel it.

”Yes!” Loki gave a delighted moan. ”Just like that!” His fingers curled even harder around Tony's hipbones as he started pushing into his resisting body, not letting the squirming stop him in the least. ”The more you writhe, the better you feel, Stark.”

The words and the feeling of Loki slowly impaling him made Tony scream out his frustrated helplessness around the gag. He shouldn't keep fighting – that was what the bastard wanted! – but he couldn't just stay still and take it. He couldn't! Tied up and humiliated and whipped and no! He just couldn't.

Finally all the way inside, Loki leaned in over him, planting his left hand on the headboard next to Tony's bound wrist. The new angle made him perfectly hit that already thoroughly teased spot with every slow but hard thrust. Loki groaned and let his right hand leave Tony's hip too, keeping him in place with the weight of his heavier, stronger body, and curled that hand tightly around his throat instead. Controlling, possessive, constricting Tony's breathing. Not completely, but with the way his mouth was full of gag and his nose was stuffed up from crying, it was enough to make him struggle and buck even more desperately.

”Oh, you dance so beautifully”, Loki breathed in his ear, making him shudder. ”Let's see if you can sing as well.” And with that his hand left Tony's throat and found the buckle holding the gag in place, releasing it to fall down on the bed in front of him.

Tony sucked in a ragged breath, licked spit-slicked lips with a dry, rubber-tasting tongue and tried to swallow past his stiff jaw before he could attempt to get words out. ”Get off me!” His voice was harsh and torn from screaming. ”You piece of shit!”

”Almost perfect, Stark”, Loki chuckled. ”Now try that one more time, with _feeling_!” He drove the emphasis home with a wicked thrust that had Tony gasping for air.

And Tony tried. He cursed and swore and struggled and panted, but just as Loki had promised at the beginning, nothing made any difference. Loki just kept on fucking him. At least the damn plug had made sure that didn't hurt. It was just... too much. His brain felt like it was starting to melt. He was crying again, pressing his face into the headboard in his attempts to escape, words slipping away from him. The gasping sobs at least drowned out most of the sound of Loki's hips and thighs slapping his abused backside. The way it felt was really more than enough; he didn't need the sound effects.

”Don't be shy”, Loki hissed by his ear when he had apparently been quiet for too long, his right hand now reaching down to form a tight fist around Tony's cock. ”Scream for me.”

And then, at a vicious thrust that just _nailed_ his prostate and pushed him down into the firm grip of Loki's hand at the same time, Tony did scream. The paralyzed silence of his orgasm was a strange contrast after that scream, but he was too busy being turned inside out to even notice. And when he was only just beginning to return to reality, panting and still trembling with the force of his climax, hanging limp in his cuffs, he felt Loki go tense as well, curling up in his position over him, teeth closing over the muscle of Tony's shoulder, biting hard enough to burn and Tony groaned, unthinkingly pushing back into the last stuttering movements of Loki's hips.

Everything was still for a moment, only their heavy breathing filling the room, before Loki shifted his weight back to his knees so he could take his hand off the headboard and then place both his hands on the leather cuffs. They came away from the dark wood instantly. Loki still held on to them when he sat back on his heels, so he could press Tony's arms to his own scarred chest, Loki's arms tight around him as he held Tony there in his lap, softening cock still buried in his ass. A thumb was stroking the skin of Tony's arm just above one of the cuffs, lips placing gentle kisses on the spot Loki had just bitten, then up the side of his neck.

The soft, sweet touches sent a shiver down Tony's spine. With a deep, shuddering sigh he let his head tip back against Loki's shoulder.

Tony's eyes were still closed. He wasn't ready to let the world in just yet. But after a little while in Loki's safe embrace he finally blinked them open and looked around. And then looked again. The room wasn't black, or lacking windows and doors. The bed didn't have a heavy, wooden headboard. It was their own bedroom, with a bright moon shining on the ocean outside, bed low and wide, and – he knew without even looking – double doors behind them, leading out into the hallway. They'd been home all along. With a wobbly smile, Tony relaxed back even more into Loki's chest.

”I love you”, Tony murmured, turning his head so he could press his face into the side of Loki's neck.

The arms around him held on a little tighter. ”And I you, Anthony.” He only let go enough after that to use one hand to unbuckle the cuffs and take them off; at least those had been real. Then Loki's fingers traced the chafed lines on his skin. ”Are you hurt?”

They were probably red and raw, but Tony didn't even bother to look. He just shook his head. ”Bit sore here and there. Will probably have a bunch of bruises. Nothing more than I wanted.” He moved just enough to rub his sore, whipped ass against Loki's thighs and then smiled, still with his face against Loki's sweaty skin, enjoying the salty scent. ”It was perfect.”

Loki chuckled, now a genuinely warm sound instead of the evil laughter from before, and turned his head so he could nose out Tony's face, find his mouth and place a kiss on it. ”Then you would enjoy being my poor, helpless victim again, perhaps?”

”For a wicked villain like you?” Tony nipped at Loki's bottom lip. ”Who wouldn't?”

They stayed curled up like that for a while, breathing together, letting the easy closeness and the silence wash away the violence and the harsh words from before. And even though they were sitting up it wasn't difficult to relax. Even in Loki's lap like this Tony knew he could let himself go heavy and completely boneless, because Loki could take it. For him, Tony was never a burden.

At last Loki pulled his head back enough to smile at him. ”Happy birthday, Anthony”, he murmured.

As Tony smiled his thanks, he decided that turning forty five wasn't such a horrible thing after all. Not if it came with gifts like this.

And at least one choice he'd made in his life had made everything better, instead of worse.


End file.
